Seeing Right Through Me
by BlackDomus500
Summary: (SS) Dorothea came to the Monastery to find a husband to take care of her when she grows old because she's afraid of living off the streets again since she has nothing to offer besides her beauty, so she puts up an act of her time as a Diva. But here comes the new Professor with a look that makes her uncomfortable cause she thinks he can see right through her and she was right.
1. Exchanging Weaknesses

**Exchanging Weaknesses**

Byleth was walking the grounds of the monastery like he usually does. It had been a month since he became a Professor for the Black Eagles. But, at first, he was against becoming a Professor here at the Monastery. But after a month, he started to like it since he got a good sense on what his students were about especially after the mock battle. All of them were Nobles and had their own unique personalities though he had to watch out for Hubert, he had caught him giving him chilling stares and even had threatened him. Regardless of Huburt's threatening aura, there was one person who was the only non-noble in his class and her name was Dorothea. She was...interesting to say the least. Everytime he talked to her; it would start out as a normal conversation but then she will say something that would make any man blush but they weren't as bad as Manuela who was more...direct. But what was interesting to him, was it all seemed like she was forcing it, her outgoing and flirty personality. But he had seen her going on dates with random men who looked like they had a lot of money and she was friendly person. Except for Ferdinand, who she had a condensing tone with. So, it made him think that she hated certain types of nobles because she would talk to everyone in class without that tone.

"Well, I had fun today. Of course, you'll want to see me again, yes?"

Byleth stops walking when he hears Dorothea talking to another one of her men.

"O-of course! I'd love to, Dorothea!" The knight says excited that she would want to see him again.

"Well, until we meet again!" She waves him off and that's when Byleth walks up to her, "Oh! Hello, Professor. Were you...watching that?"

"Somewhat, though I just happened upon it." He looks at the knight walking away, "I've notice that you date a lot of different men."

She looks at him with mild annoyance, "Yes...Is there a problem with that?"

He shakes his head because he didn't have a problem with it, "Not exactly, but you said that you would want to see him again. Wouldn't that hurt him?"

That makes her laugh, "Oh professor! You misunderstand me, I said if he would like to see me again, that doesn't necessarily mean I want to see him again and yes, there's a reason I don't." She sighs when he doesn't say anything, "Look, professor. I know what I am doing. I won't have my acclaim as a Diva for very long. I will get old and lose all of it. So, I'm just looking out for my future."

"By playing with these men? That doesn't seem right."

She sighs again, "Look...I'm not just playing games with these boys. This is for my future. So, you have no right to object. I very much want to find a good partner here at the academy. Someone who will take care of me for the rest of my life."

"But is that what you really want? To just look for a man to take care of you?" He says that because of what he had noticed.

She chuckles, "Finding someone to take care of me? Of course, it is! Who could ask for anything more?" She shakes her head, "Anyway, I value your opinion, Professor, but I won't have you interfering with my plans. Unless you'd like to take care of me into my old age? That'd be something, eh? How about it, Professor?"

"May I ask you a question, Dorothea?" He says completely ignoring her teasing.

She looks at him confused because she wasn't expecting that kind of response but she nods slowly a little worried about what he might ask, "Of course, Professor."

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but I've noticed that whenever you're happy, flirty or just outgoing in general. It seems like your forcing it, like what you did now. Like it's all an act...Why is that?

She sighs, "_I knew it...He can see right through me." _Throughout the month while he was here. Whenever she talked to him, his eyes always seemed like he was accusing her. That he could see right through her act and it made her feel uncomfortable. So, she would just flirt with him because she just did what she was used to. Teasing her way out of a situation. But no, he wouldn't blush, smile, or even have a look of discomfort in his face which made it more uncomfortable, "So I was right. You can see right through me."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

She shakes her head, "No...it's just..." She looks around noticing people were looking at them, "Can we go somewhere a bit more...private? Like the Greenhouse. I don't see many people there." She says in a serious tone.

He nods, "Of course."

**Greenhouse**

They soon make it to the greenhouse and Dorothea was glad that there was no one there except for the gardener. So, they sit on the planter near one of the windows and Byleth waits for her to start talking, inwardly surprised that she was being quiet.

But she soon starts talking, "I'm sorry for dragging you here. But I rather we talk about this alone since I feel so vulnerable now when you told me that you realize the truth about me which is surprising considering you've only been here for a month. Though it was probably because ever since you started talking to me, I felt so uncomfortable when I look in your eyes that I end up flirting with you because that's the only thing that I'm good at, acting like a diva...It's kind of like my defense, I guess."

He shakes his head, "That's not true, there is probably more to you than you think."

She scoffs, "Oh please Professor. I know I'm your student and you're trying to give me motivation. But you don't have to lie to me." She shakes her head, "Anyway, the reason I say that is because I don't have anything to call my own. No land, no birthright, no fortune. Little knowledge or battle skill. I think that's why I always clung to my popularity as a diva. Even after leaving the stage behind, I sort of kept up the act."

He looks at her, "I don't have anything like that either. I just have battle skill and knowledge and that's only because I learned it from my father. I was just a mercenary with a crest and just because I have a crest. That doesn't mean I'm any more special than you or anyone else."

She smiles at him, "I wish everyone had the same thought as you." But she then looks down, "But no, everything is based off of if we have Crests...If you don't have a crest then you're practically worthless."

He nods because she was right, from what he heard, even if you're a noble and don't have a crest, you're still considered worthless.

She looks at him smiling, "Anyway, about you seeing my weakness. Can you show me one of yours? Just so I don't feel so vulnerable around you..."

He looks at her confused internally, "What do you mean by weakness?"

"Well I mean by your biggest fear. Or do you not feel fear?"

He nods understanding what she was saying, "I do feel fear but...I am unable to show it and it's not only fear. I can't show any expression..."

She chuckles half believing him, "So, if I kissed you now, you won't feel anything?"

"I don't know. Because I don't think I have a heartbeat either..."

She mock gasps, "Ha, don't be so silly... Huh? It really isn't beating?!" She then starts laughing, "Is what I'd say if I was more gullible. You're just fooling around, Professor. I'm not sure how you did it, but that was a good one."

"I wish that I was fooling around. I honestly don't feel my heart beating. That's why, no matter how much you tease or flirt with me, I won't be affected by it."

Her face turns to shock because she realizes that he is being serious, "How is that possible!? You shouldn't even be living if you can't feel you heart!"

"I'm not sure...I asked my father but he always avoids the question."

She shakes her head out of shock, "I can't believe it...You really are a strange man but it does make you unique in your own way." _'I can't believe that he doesn't have a heart...'_

"Thanks...I guess."

She smiles, "Well it may not be a weakness or fear. But it is something that only I know about you. So, thank you for telling me that."

"You're welcome." He then holds his chin, "You know, if you want, I can train you to be a better swordswoman so you can be more confident in your battle skills. I don't know much about magic though."

She smiles big, "I would actually like that, Professor. I can't believe that I actual get to have private lessons with the Professor...Maybe we can do more." She teases.

He nods, "Only if you do a great job."

Her eyes go wide in shock, "Did you just tease back!?"

"Maybe. I think you're already starting to rub off on me."

She smiles, "Maybe I am." She looks in his eyes, "You know, when we're alone like this. Your eyes don't make me uncomfortable, they actual look great."

"I'm glad to hear that." She keeps looking at him, "Are you okay Dorothea? You've been staring at me for a little while."

"Huh? Oh!" She quickly shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what came over me." _'I can't believe I got lost in his eyes.'_

"It's alright." That's when the bell rings.

Dorothea gets up when she hears it, "I can't believe it's already late. We've been talking for a while. I'm sorry that I've taken your day."

He shakes his head, "That's alright. But Dorothea, if you ever need to talk to someone or you just need a break from acting. Just come find me."

She smiles, "Is this between Professor and student? Or between friends?"

"I guess this would be considered friendship from what I hear. So, yeah and you can call me Byleth instead of Professor when we're alone."

She smiles big, "Then let us have this be our first conversation as friends then...Byleth. I will see you tomorrow then, goodnight." She starts walking back to her dorm after seeing goodnight, "_He didn't judge me at all when I told him a little bit of my past and I felt so free like I could be my actual self without any worry when talking to him. But how does he not a heartbeat? Maybe if I open more of myself to him, maybe it will awaken his heart? Or is it my imagination running wild again...Anyway, next time I will tell him more about my past, I hope he doesn't mind..." _

"Goodnight...Dorothea." That's when his mouth curves just a little bit, giving off a miniscule of a smile.

**[End Notes: All I got to say, writing Byleth is hard. I have to keep remembering that he can't show emotion. Anyway, as you can see, I put her C and B support together and that's the only time that it's going to be based off of supports. So, each chapter is going to be about what happens after the missions of each month and them buliding their relationship together. So, there will be around 22 chapters in this story since this is the Goddess Route.]**


	2. Comfort

**[Author's Notes: I'm sorry for taking forever. Got a lot of stories to do and now the Coronavirus keeping me busy at work.]**

**Comfort**

**Two weeks After First Mission**

Dorothea was sitting in the greenhouse waiting for the professor for their now monthly 'real self' talk. But as she was waiting, she started thinking about how their first real battle they had at the end of last month went. When she first heard from Byleth that they were going to fight bandits; she was shocked. Yeah, she knew that they were going to learn about combat; but she wasn't expecting that the church would actually send them to experience real battles. She thought that they were going to train throughout the year and then see how much they learned at 'The Battle of Eagles and Lions.' just to prepare them just in case.

"_Weren't that what the church's knights were supposed to do? Fight any of those who threaten the church. So why were they the ones who had to fight? At least in this month's mission, we're only providing backup..." _She thinks to herself.

But that wasn't the only thing that she thought about and that was that she had actually killed someone. She still remembered before she even went into battle; she couldn't stop shaking even though she told Bernie that they were just bandits, it was help calm her down but also to calm herself down. But she was thankful of Byleth's training her with the sword and her own ability to use magic that she was able to down the bandit without any trouble. But what made it even worst, was hearing him beg her to let him live. It was hard to hear it but she knew that she couldn't and when she did strike him down; there was blood everywhere while he started screaming in pain and when he did die, his eyes were still open but lifeless. That imagine had stayed in her mind these last two week especially when she tried to sleep. So, like she usually did, she just kept it off her mind by flirting with men and going on dates with them. But when that didn't help, she decided to talk to the one person she could easily talk to and had experience dealing with battles. Which is why she was currently sitting in the Greenhouse waiting for Byleth.

"Hello, Dorothea. My apologies for making you wait."

She smiles when he hears Byleth and looks up; "Even though I do love your courtesy, Byleth. I wasn't waiting long so there's no need to apologize."

He nods, "Alright then." He then sits next to her, "I have a feeling that something is bothering you?"

"What makes you say that?" She says chuckling, "What if I just wanted to talk to the handsome professor?" She teases.

"Usually I would believe that but I noticed that you've been sighing a lot and yawning as well. Have you not been sleeping because of the mission?"

She sighs looking down, "I sometimes hate that you can see right through me so easily...But yes; I haven't been sleeping much because of what I had to do during our mission...Just seeing a dead body that I was the cause of had affected me and not only that; he was begging for his life and when I did do it; he was screaming in pain and there was blood everywhere..."

"I figured as much. The first kill is always the hardest...even if they were bandits. And it's understandable that its affecting you this much."

She hated how he said that it was her first kill meaning that there was going to be more times, "Yes...When I came here, I didn't think we would actually go into a real battle."

"I thought the same thing. When Archbishop Rhea and Seleth said that those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing. Students are no exception. I was surprised to hear that. Of course, I may have been in battle since I was young but that was because I had no other choice."

She looks down, "I see...But how do you cope with that? Have you done it so much that it doesn't affect you anymore?"

He nods, "Yeah but not because I'm heartless, figuratively speaking. I rather solve things peacefully but there are times where that isn't an option."

She looks at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Like with the bandits; if you had let them go. What's stopping them from continuing their crimes? Now innocent lives that he destroys or ends will be on your hands."

She looks back down because there was truth in that no matter how horrible it was, "I guess that makes sense...But what if it was someone who was like you and forced into battle? What if a poor person had to fight in order to make ends meet or even steal?"

He looks forward, "I don't think about those things. I haven't fought those kinds of battles. We just went after bandits and ruffians. But I have seen people steal food and I don't do anything about it everyone needs to eat."

She smiles at him, "I'm glad you think that." She looks forward, "I guess I can try thinking about bandits that way. I just hope we don't fight anything involving things other than bandits..."

"I hope so too." After he says that; they sit there in silence for a bit till Byleth hears Solieth's voice

"Geez! Why are you just sitting there!? Obviously, she needs something to take her mind off of these missions. Ask her about herself or something!"

Byleth nods knowing that she was right but he also did want to know more about her, "In our last talk. You mentioned that you were a Diva. How did that come to be?"

She looks at him shocked at first but then smiles, "You're actually interested in my past?"

"Of course. I would be glad to hear more about you."

She couldn't believe it but she was beyond happy that he did; "Handsome, intelligent, strong and wants to know more about me? It's getting harder not to take you to my room and teach you some of my own lessons." She teases, "Anyway, I guess I should start from the beginning...I was born from a lady-in-waiting by one of the Imperial Nobles from the Adrestian Empire...But since I didn't manifest a crest, we were kicked out of the household and we had to live on the streets...But soon my mother died while I was still young and I lived as a street urchin since then..."

He nods internally feeling bad for her, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you...But one day, I just decided sing and by some miracle, a songstress overheard me and that's when my life turned to the better and I had become a Diva in three years. I was so popular that I was nicknamed the 'Mystical Songstress' because my voice was so mystical. So that's my story, I hope it wasn't too sad."

He shakes his head, "It was at first but I'm glad that things were able to turn out great for you."

She smiles, "Why thank you but it wasn't always great though. I had to survive kidnappings, attempted murders; all kinds of things. It was a good thing that I taught myself how to defend myself while living on the streets because I gave them gifts for what they tried to do; broken arms."

"I never would have expected you to have to go through that. But I guess that it would happen since you were popular. But I am glad that you got out of it safe."

She looks at him smiling, "You know, if you want. I wouldn't mind singing for you. Consider it a free gift for wanting to know about my past and talking to me about my troubles."

"I would like nothing more but to hear you sing." But unbeknownst to him, he was giving her a half-smile making Dorothea's heart skip a beat.

"You're actually smiling! Even if it is a half one!" "_He's even more handsome when he smiles..."_ She may be overreacting but it was the first time that he had ever shown emotion even in battle.

"I am?" Dorothea nods and brings out a small mirror which he looks at, "Oh wow...I really am. I was wondering why my cheek felt raised."

She smiles, "So does that mean that I'm opening your heart more?"

"I think so? Maybe it's because I enjoy talking to you the most and our private training sessions are fun. I guess that means that I'm starting to feel a little bit happier because of you."

She smiles big, "You really know how to make a girl feel special. I really do mean that."

"And I'm glad that I'm the one to do that."

**Dorothea's Dorm**

After saying goodbye to Byleth, she went back to her dorm to get ready for bed but she started thinking about her talk with him. At first, it started out with her trying to make her forget about what she had to do but it somehow ended up with her talking about her past which she didn't mind at all, it was just out of nowhere. But even though she was nervous at first because she was always afraid that people would look down at her because of where she came from. In fact; he didn't mind when she told him where she had come from. Not only that; he actually felt sorry for her and was glad things went well for her. Usually she would've doubt men who say that but after seeing his half-smile, she knew it was from the heart even if he didn't have one.

She sighs, "He's everything I want in a man. Handsome, intelligent, strong and actually wants to know about me. Could he actually be the one...?" She shakes her head, "No...No matter how much I would want to go on a date with him...He's a professor and if people find out that I'm with him. They're just going to say that I only graduated because I slept with the professor instead of working hard myself..." She lays down; "Of course…I find the perfect man and I cant even be with him. I know! I'll just try not to think of him as a potential lover that's all; it will be easy."

But unfortunately for her; it wasn't going to be easy or even possible.

**Reviews:**

**Guest: That he do, that he do haha**

**PokemoneFreak90: Glad to hear that. As you can see; I feel the same way about the pairing haha. Thanks for that; hopefully I can keep it up.**


End file.
